Untlitled
by Kaori Higarashi
Summary: Una persona puede vencer a la muerte? o Es qué ella nunca estuvo muerta? Eso es lo que creí todo este tiempo, pero ahora ha vuelto Capítulo 2 arriba, dejen reviews
1. Las cosas comienzan a cambiar

**Sin titulo (buscandolo)**

-"Me abandonaste, me traicionaste, me dejaste sola" – repetía estas palabras en su mente mientras corría por los pasillos, intentaba huir, sus pasos resonaban en la paredes, la alcanzaban, seguía corriendo cada vez más rápido, estaban muy cerca de atraparla -"Solo un poco más" – pensó, cuando para su sorpresa vio que…no había salida, estaba acorralada y de repente…

Una chica de unos catorce años, de cabello pelirrojo y grandes ojos color carmín se despertaba en su cama sobresaltada y sudando frío.

-Cada noche la misma pesadilla, pero pronto terminará – dijo sacando una foto de debajo de su almohada, la miró con odio y la volvió a guardar debajo de la misma.-

Eran cerca de las 7:00 de la maña era hora de irse, se dio una refrescante ducha de agua fría y se vistió. El Sr. Dickinson debía estarla esperando ya en el aeropuerto, para presentarle a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Tomo sus maletas y sin más se dirigió a la cita.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Japón:

-Tyson! Al teléfono es el Sr. Dickinson- le llamaba su abuelo - Tyson date prisa!-

-Si, si ya va abuelo- gritó mientras se dirigía a donde su abuelo lo llamaba- ¿qué querrá este viejo loco ahora, si?-

-Hola Tyson, cuanto tiempo¿cómo has estado?-

-Eh… pues bien creo, para que me ha llamado Sr.D?.-

-Je,je me alegro mucho por ti, te llamaba porque quiero que nos reunamos en el aeropuerto principal hoy a las 8:00-

-Hoy, ahora, esta bien Sr.D.-

-Ya he avisado a Kai, se que Max y Ray , quiero que ellos vengan también-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sr.D.?- pregunto con curiosidad-

-Tengo algo que enseñaros y una buena noticia que daros, es mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos, os espero-

-Está bien, entonces avisaré a los demás no se preocupe, adiós- digo mientras colgaba el teléfono-

-Hey Tyson que quería el Sr.D.?- Preguntó un chico rubio- que es lo que tienes que avisarnos?-

- No es nada Max, es solo que el Sr.D. nos quiere ver en el aeropuerto a las 8:00-

-Hoy, pero si todavía es muy temprano- bostezaba otro chico esta vez de pelo negro- qué es lo que quiere esta vez?-

-No lo se Ray, dijo que sería mejor que lo viéramos nosotros mismos que era una buena noticia, Kai también estará allí, con lo amargado que es no se como va a ir si es algo bueno ¬¬

-Pues a qué esperamos? Vamos hacia allá ya son las 7:30-

-Si es una buena idea, démonos prisa-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ya en el aeropuerto esperaba el Sr.D.

-Perdone, es usted el Sr.D?-pregunto una niña-

-Si, soy yo, querías algo guapa?-

-Si, soy Kaori Higarashi, debía encontrarme aquí con usted, según la BBA-

-Así qué tu eres Kaori, que extraño me habían dicho que eras un chico-

-Pues ya ve que no, error de la base de datos, ya deberían haberlo arreglado, nos vamos ya o esperamos algo?- pregunto algo malhumorada-

-Sí, estamos esperando a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo, los Bladebreakers, no te hace ilusión? Estarás con el mejor equipo de todos-

-Hmph-

-Je, je ya veo, mira son esos que vienen por allí, Hey chicos! por aquí-

-Hola Sr.D- saludaron al unísono-

-Hola chicos, veo que Kai esta con vosotros-

-Hmph-contestó este por toda respuesta-

- Tengo una noticia que daros, la BBA ha mandado a un nuevo componente para el equipo, espero que la recibáis bien, aquí esta-

-Hola encantada, me llamo Kaori Higarashi- saludo la chica-

-Encantado- dijeron todos a exacción de una persona

-Es imposible…dijo Kai en un inaudible susurro con los ojos muy abiertos- No puede ser…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kaori: bueno y hasta aquí el primer chap, es mi 2º fic, el 1º me lo borro la que no debe ser nombrada xdd

Kai: algo harias masl para que te lo qitaran

Kaori: perdona? Quieres pasarlo mal en este fic? Porque mira a ver

Kai: no me das miedo

Kaori: no pues si qieres q les cuente "aquello" que tu sabes….

Kai: esta bien esta bien, tu no tienes la culpa

Kaori: bueno hasta la próxima, dejen muchos reviews pulsando el botoncito mágico de go, criticas sugerencias, alabanzas lo que quieren y recuerden niños sean buenos si no qieren tener trastornos psicoticos como el niño zanahoria

Brooklyn: Eh, como q zanahoria?

Kaori: ¬¬ callate se despide hasta la proxima Kaori Higarashi


	2. Lazos de sangre

Lazos de sangre

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-"No puede ser…, esta chica…, es imposible, solo tiene el mismo nombre, no tiene por qué ser ella"-pensaba un desconcertado kai-

-Yo soy Max, mucho gusto Kaori- dijo al tiempo que extendía la mano para que la chica la estrechara, la cual no tardo en hacerlo- Y ellos son Tyson…-

-Hola! Yo soy el campeón mundial de beyblade, habrás oído hablar de mi jajaja- se presento el chico moreno mientras estrechaban sus manos-

-Si algo he oído- respondió lacónicamente-

-También está Ray-

-Es un placer conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo simplemente

-Yo también espero eso- dijo sonriendo, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Ray-

-Y finalmente…Kai-

El rostro de Kaori se volvió pálido, mientras que Kai no se movía en absoluto, se había formado un incómodo silencio, una extraña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kaori, pero aún así no dijo nada, así que Tyson decidió romper el hielo

-Naahh…oye Kaori no te preocupes si no te saluda, es normal, él es así con todo el mundo, te acostumbras- dijo poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza-

Para sorpresa de todos, Kai avanzó hacia ella, con una mano estirada, dispuesto a darle la bienvenida

-Encantado, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari- Y se estrecharon la mano sin decir nada más-

-Muy bien chicos yo os dejo ya que tengo un importante viaje de negocios al que acudir-Dijo el Sr.D.-Espero que tratéis bien a vuestra nueva compañera, adiós a todos-

-Adiós Sr.D. que le vaya bien-

-Todos se despidieron y su atención se volvió a centrar en aquella chica, parecía un poco tímida, así que Ray decidió preguntar-

-Y bien Kaori, de donde eres? No pareces japonesa-

-Eso es porque no lo soy, nací en Rusia, en Moscú-

-Si? Sabes que Kai también nació en Rusia?- saltó alegremente el chico de pecas-

-Si? Y por qué zona?-pregunto fingiendo interés

-En Moscú también- respondió el aludido(sinceramente no se si Kai nació en Moscú, pero hagamos como que si U)-aunque vine a Japón desde muy pequeño-

-Ah…Bueno, nos vamos ya de aquí?- preguntó cambiando de tema-

-Si claro- respondió el japonés moreno-Y dinos Kaori ya tienes sitio para quedarte? O todavía no?-

-No, el Sr.D. solo me dijo que me quedaría con ustedes, pero no se donde-

-Entoncés puedes quedarte en mi casa, allí se quedan todos-

-No es molestia?-

-Claro que no, hay mucho espacio, y además donde caben cuatro, caben cinco-

-Pues muchas gracias por todo-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ya en el Dojo Kinomiya…

-Mira Kaori, aquí está tu habitación, si necesitas algo solo dímelo, nuestra habitación es la de al lado-

-Esta bien- respondió simplemente-

-No sabes como te envidiamos Kaori, no tendrás que aguantar los ronquidos de Tyson toda la noche jajaja, llega a ser muuuuy molesto- se burlo Max-

-Si, Max tiene razón, no se como alguien puede roncar tanto- apoyo Ray-

-Hey chicos dejad de metros conmigo, eso no es cierto yo no ronco tanto, solo un poquito, pero vosotros exagerais-

-Y también nos dirás que comes poco?-se metió Kai en la discusión- pero claro como dices tú, estás en proceso de crecimiento…pero a los lados- dijo sarcásticamente-

-Los demás a exepción de Tyson soltaron una carcajada-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Por la noche en su cuarto, Kaori pensaba…

-"Creo que me ha reconocido, ja, ese no era el plan, pero mejor así, sera más divertido"- pensaba, mientras sacaba la misma foto de la mañana- Pronto pagaras por lo que me hiciste- djo y rasgo la foto hasta la mitad, mientras una lágrima salía de ambos ojos…ojos color carmín

FLASH BACK

-Entonces mañana por la noche, después de que apagen la luces?-preguntó una pequeña niña pelirroja, de ojos carmín-

-Si mañana, y haremos todo lo posible para conseguirlo- respondía un niño un año mayor que ella, de cabello con dos tonos de azul y ojos del mismo color que la niña-

-Decidido, mañana por fin escaparemos de esta maldita abadía- respondió con una sonrisa, la que se desvanecio al momento- y que pasará con los demás?-

-Con eso no podemos hacer nada aunque nos pese, lo primero es escpar los dos- dijo mirando a la niña a los oos- tienes miedo Kaori?- pregunto burlescamente-

-La niña iba a reprocharle por preguntarle algo así, pero no serviría para nada de todos modos, él la conocía bien, y además no podía negar que tenía miedo-

-Miedica, miedica- La molestaba-

-ERES UN ESTÚP…-Grito indignada, pero no acabó la frase porque el chico se la había tapado-

-No seas tonta, no querrás que nos descumbran, nos podríamos meter en un problema y echar el plan a perder-

-Kaori hizo un gesto de enojo, pero sabía que tenía razón, estaba en una abadía muy estricta, y si los descubrían alli solos a esas horas de la noche los castigarían-

-Desde luego eres una gritona-

-Si quieres puedo volver a gritarte- y el chico le volvió a tapar la boca, esta vez solo por precaución-

-Entonces decidido, mañana mismo pondremos en marcha nuestro plan- dijo destapándole la boca y dirigiéndose a la salida-

La chica lo observo dirigirse hacia la salida, y de repente el chico se giró

-Kaori?- pregunto sin girar a verla-

-Si? Respondió aun en un tono molesto-

-No tengas miedo, yo…-

-…yo te protegeré- dijo dandose la vuelta, para verla al terminar la frase-

Al principio la chica se sorprendió, pero luego, regresó a su actitud de siempre

-Pomételo!- dijo mirándolo aun con enojo y preocupación-

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa cálida

-Lo prometo-

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa

El chico se dirigió a su cuarto, seguido de esto Kaori también salió y camino en la dirección contraria, donde se encontraba el cuarto de las mujeres, se dio la vuelta para verlo desaparecer ente la oscuridad, y sintió una sensación angustiante, como si no fuera a volverlo a ver

Siguió caminando hasta su cuarto, con la vista perdida en el piso

-Pero…sabes lo que te pasará si no cumples tu promesa- murmuro sin dirigirse a nada en especial-

Entró a su cuarto, las demás chicas dormían, de pronto se sintió demasiado cansada, se había sentido así desde la cena, pero la sensación aumentaba parecía como si su cuerpo caminase solo. Simplemente se dejó caer en su cama, entre pensamientos borrosos y casi inconscientes

-Sabes…lo que…podría pasar…te…Kai…-murmuro inaudiblemente mientras caía en un profundo sueño-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kaori: Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo dos este si tiene nombre

Yuriy:Por fin actualizas, menos mal que estaba aquí presionandote

Kaori: ¬¬ mira que te saco del fic

Yuriy: en vez de amenazar con sacarme deberias contestar a los reviews

Kaori: uyyy siiii, anque solo recibi tres, bueno no esperaba más para ser mi primer fic, a ver si para este capitulo recibo más ToT, Yura, contesta tu a los reviews

Yuriy:Esta bien, allá voy:

Samael Bene Elohim: Gracias por tu review, y por tus consejos, Kaori ha intentado hacer este capítulo algo más extenso, como le dijiste , el capitulo anterior solo era el prologo aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que opines

Alexa Hiwatari: Gracias por tu review, no te hacemos esperar más aquí el segundo capítulo para que disfrutes y puedas opinar algo, este ya tiene algo más que la introducción

Ashayan Anik: Gracias por tu review, el KaiRei vendrá más adelante, más introducida la historia, lo que dices de que Kaori tiene algo que ver con Kai, tengo q decir que has acertado, aunque no te voy a decir en qué, si quieres saberlo tendrás que leer el fic y con que tiene algo que ver conmigo, pues también tienes razón, aunque nada que ver con el color del pelo (kaori tiene un pelirrojo anaranjado )

Kaori: ToT que bien lo has hecho Yura

Yuriy: Jeje, gracias, buenos nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo

Kaori: Si, y manden muchos reviews, apretando el mágico botoncito que pone "Go", os transportara a un mundo mágico

Se despide Kaori Higarashi


End file.
